Soul Bound
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: Harry has an old soul. During the battle that soul begins to awaken. Harry finds his one and only and is in for a big surprise. The war is in full mode. Lots of surprises.
1. The Beginning

Rina-chan: Sorry for not updating sooner but I have reverted to using my schools comp. while my teachers aren't looking. Anyhow my Twilight/HP crossover is on hiatus for a while till I can come up with some other great ideas, but for now I have a new story and I hope you all like it. So enjoy and please no flames. If you feel the need to flame me than send me a private pm message. Thnx enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly Rina-chan owns none of the characters or the settings they are in. Now on to the story.

Soul Bound

The war was almost over. Almost. The once majestic castle of Hogwarts was now reduced to a half standing mass of broken stone. The grass, once green and whole, was painted in red and littered with bodies. It was a horrid state. Faces were dull and lifeless, in some cases there was no face to be seen as the werewolves had rendered their victims to a pile of shredded flesh and bone.

The edge of the Forbidden Forest was guarded by the fallen bodies of centaurs, giant spiders, vampires, unicorns and many more enemies and allies of every creature. Even Hogwarts students lay amongst them.

Hagrids hut was also set ablaze. The flames flickering light and shadows over the dead, pale faces of the fallen. Hagrids massive body lay a yard away from his home, his hound, Fang, lay whimpering beside him, begging his master and friend to move. It was not to be.

Further along the Whomping Willow slouched in defeat. Its mighty branches that could crush you in an instant now lay scattered around it or what was left hung limply at its sides. Marks from well aimed spells or miss directed spells marked its column. The proud guardian was gone.

Hogwarts was destroyed.

Creatures and wizards were dropping on both sides.

So much death. So much pain.

Eyes flashed and his hand tightened on his wand. Voldemort will be defeated. He would die.

A howl sounded in the distance followed by maniacle laughter.

He took one last look at the tree.

He ran.

So please tell me how you liked it and sorry that the chapter was so short. The teacher was looking. Ja ne for now.


	2. Soul Bound 1

Soul Bound 1

He was so very tired of the fighting. Sure it was for the right to live. To be free. His loss of allies, friends and family were many but he could not find it in himself to break down and cry. To lie down and take the losses.

Faces of those he knew stared sightlessly at him. Blood was everywhere. Around him. On him. Before the war blood had made him sick. The smell, even the sight of the red made him turn tail but now it was nothing but an everyday occurrence.

He gazed around sadly at the faces of the fallen. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of sightless grey-blue eyes. Lighting flashed and his panicked breath turned to relief and unrelenting joy.

It was not his brother, in all but blood, but his bastard of a father.

Another scream rent the air and he hurriedly continued on his way killing off any enemy he came across. Most Death Eaters had taken off like the cowards they were or had been killed. Voldemort's army of creatures now consisted of five vampires and ten werewolves and of course Voldemort himself.

He ran up a hill and his eyes landed on a small group of Hogwarts' defenders shooting hexes at the last remaining vampires. A flash of white signified Draco's fighting form. The Slytherin shouted once in glee when one vampire vanished into ash by a light charm.

A smile tugged at his lips. Draco loved to fight and to see his brother in one piece and enjoying himself brought a smile to his lips.

His happiness was short live though when an enemy werewolf launched itself at the blond. A scream escaped his lips.

"Draco!"

*should I stop it there? Naw I think will give you all a little bit more, so don't kill me! –dodges silverware and sharp objects-*

His horror was short lived however when another werewolf, this one much larger in size and bulk, stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the blond. (A/N All the werewolves can stand just like the wolves in Underworld movies. Basically like a human)

While he ran he shot off powerful light spells at the vampires and ran past as they turned to ashes. He ignored some of the wounds that pained him in favor of trying to reach and protect his brother.

He reached the small group and pushed them behind some of the castle rubble. He turned around and pulled the shell-shocked blond into his arms and felt the tremors coming from Draco.

They both watched as the larger wolf grabbed the rogue in midair and began to claw and bit at it. In a matter of a few minutes the larger stood over the dead wolf.

Both boys collapsed to the ground as what could have happened began to sink in. He buried his face in the blond's chest and Draco wrapped his arms around his thin frame stroking his dirty hair.

"Harry."


	3. Soul Bound 2

Soul Bound 2

By now it was only Harry that was shaking. Sure during battle he may act like a badass but when it came to any form of family, being left alone made him scared. Draco was his family and to possibly see the blond die in front him would have broken him.

"Its okay, Harry, I'm fine now." The rhythmic petting through his hair calmed him somewhat but his heart still beat at a rapid pace.

"Is everyone alright?" A deep voice penetrated through his racing mind.

As one Draco and Harry turned to see a large bulky black man, he was dark enough to almost blend with the shadows. But Harry could still define a sharp chin, high cheek bones and a bald head. His arms, chest and stomach were heavily muscled. His eyes traveled lower to see that he was naked. Harry quickly lowered his eyes to the ground in embarrassment; out of the corner of his eye he could see a hint of a blush on Draco's' cheeks.

"N-no we're fine. Shaken but fine. I thank you for saving me." Draco clutched tighter to Harry when the brunet gave a small cry.

The wolf nodded his head but his face remained impassive.

"We must hurry if we are to live to see morning."

The black held his hand out and Draco took it then helped Harry up but not letting go of the smaller boys hand.

They left the small group of students' behind the rubble telling them that they would be back for them and that they would be safer if they stayed hidden. They agreed. As Draco, Harry and the werewolf, who later introduced himselft as Raze, Harry couldn't help but take a look at the dead wolf that had tried to attack Draco. Greyback. Frenrir Greyback had tried to kill Draco. Harry shuddered, from what his godfather, Remus Lupin, had told him Greyback was ruthless and gory. Harry took one last look at the bloody dead face then began to run faster.

After running a fair distance from the fight scene they came over a hill to see Voldemort and more werewolves like Raze. Harry noticed though that one was not a wolf but a man. He couldn't see his face from where he was but he felt like he knew the man or should know him.

Before he could think more of it and the strange tugging in his heart, Voldemort sent a _crucio_ at the man and he fell down screaming. Now Harry knew that the man was a complete stranger but the tormented scream of pain was all that he focused on. Not the sounds of evil laughter. Not Raze's yells of the fallen mans name. No all he could feel was a deep pain and suffering at those screams and an underlying guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Voldemort strengthened his curse and the man's screams became more powerful. Painful. Somewhere in his mind something snapped and he gripped his tattered robes right above his heart. His heart that felt like a dagger was going through it.

"_I told you I would be there when you failed." The vampire whispered in his ear._

"_Thirty lashes." Another ordered his voice void of any emotion._

"_You cannot do this. There will be an up rise. They look up to him!"Another insisted his voice fearful and pleading._

_At the first scream of pain she held onto the window. She could not see through it but she could feel his stare right through it looking at her._


	4. Soul Bound 3

Soul Bound 3

"_No, Lucien, don't." Disbelief shown in her eyes and face but her protests were ignored. Before her very eyes Lucien went form man to wolf in mere seconds, his collar with a makeshift key lying at his feet._

_She stayed to the ground as the new breed roared a challenge to the other werewolves that would forever be damned in beast form; that surrounded her and the surviving prisoners. Their growls and snarls quieted as they looked at the new wolf. Soon they were retreating back into the darkness of the forest._

_The thundering sounds of horses reached her ears and she jumped to her feat, fear setting in but it was too late._

He landed with a harsh thump to solid ground. His breathing was ragged and he looked around to see Raze running to the fallen man. Draco, who had pushed him to the ground, looked at Harry with worried gray eyes.

Harry was confused. Wasn't he just in a forest? Where were the strange women and that man? So many questions ran through his head.

"Harry, are you okay? What's wrong?" Draco shook his shoulder to gain his wayward attention.

Harry sat up and ran his hands through his hair. What had just happened? He shook his head.

"I don't know, Draco, but it was weird." He looked over Draco's shoulder to see Raze standing over his comrade.

"I'll tell you later but right now we have to help them." Draco nodded and together got up and ran to help Raze.

Both brothers reached the small pack and stood in front of the fallen man like guards. Voldemort gave a gleeful smile when he saw Harry.

"Well if it isn't the boy-who-lived? Nice of you to join us, Harry. I was just having fun with some dogs. Care to join?" He taunted as he took the _crucio_ off the man.

"Actually we just got done playing with a few of your dogs. Didn't we, Draco?" Harry goaded. Despite the old emotions surfacing his voice and face remained nonchalant.

Voldemorts face turned from confusion to dawning comprehension.

"We certainly did, Harry. What was that old dogs name again?" Draco tapped his chin, playing along with the brunet. "Graybeard…Guy…Oh darn what was it, Harry?"

Green eyes flashed as Voldemorts anger started to get the better of him. Good. Harry thought that if Voldemort was angry enough then he might start to get careless.

"I think it was…Greyback! That was his name." Harry shouted. It worked. Voldemort, beyond pissed, began to fire spells at Harry that Draco dispelled while Harry retaliated. They did that for about half an hour before Harry decided to add another log to the fire.

"Did I mention," Harry dodged a _crucio_, "that all of," he shot a cutting hex, "your horcruxes," Voldemort cast a skinning charm, "have been destroyed?"

Harry dodged the nasty curse and watched for the moment when Voldemort would lose complete control of his emotions but all he got was a laugh from him.

"How wrong you are, dear Harry." He sneered panting for breath.

"What do you mean?" Sweat dripped form his hair and down his face. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"You see I still have one hidden but in plain sight, young Harry."

Draco looked at the Dark Lord warily while he crept closer to stand shoulder to shoulder. Mean while Harry was mulling over what the snake face had just said, pondering on where any could be. Voldemorts cackling laughter set in when he could not figure it out.

"Still don't know? I'll give you a hint." He taunted. "It has a mind all on its own." He cackled again.

Harry sent a cutting hex at him.

"Still don't get it?" He easily disarmed the hex. "Fine I'll tell you. Though I don't see how the old fool could have missed it."

"Will you just tell me already?" Harry growled his battle weary body about to give out.

"Why, it is in your scar, Harry."

Voldemort gloated at the boys look. He basked at the turbulent emotions on the boys face. Even after the Apparated, his laughter still rang in Harrys ears. Haunting him.


	5. Soul Bound 4

Soul Bound 4

He fell to his knees, numb. It couldn't be true. It was impossible. Wasn't it? Part of him took in Draco's frantic cries telling him to concentrate on his voice and not believe a word of what the Dark Lord had told him. Vaguely he noted the werewolves closing in, making a circle around them. Harry's magic warred alongside his turbulent emotions. Suddenly Draco stopped his cries.

"Sorry, Harry."

Darkness.

Harry blinked his bleary eyes to a dark ceiling. He lay still listening for sounds of life and when he heard none he looked around. The room was dark and the only source of light was a single lit candle a bedside table near his head.

The room was plain. The walls were a plain cream color with no pictures or designs. The only furniture was the bedside table and a small dresser. Near the dresser was a full length mirror next to a curtain closed window. A chair sat in the corner with someone in it. Harry stiffened but relaxed slightly when he saw that the other was asleep.

While keeping a wary eye on the sleeper, he crawled out of bed to asses himself in the mirror. His shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled back allowing small scratches to be seen on his face. His slightly curly hair that was loose framed his emerald green eyes that were free from his old horrid glasses. His eyes having been corrected before the war.

His lips were dry and chapped. He removed the white night shirt that someone had placed on him to reveal small scratches and a few bruises on his upper torso. His flat stomach had what looked like claw marks from a small cat running across it.

A sigh escaped him. The damage to his body was small, not at all what he expected. His gaze drew unwanted to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Green eyes glared at eh mark hatefully. How he wanted to destroy it. With a mighty crack and shattering glass the mirror was reduced to a spider web affect. He jumped at the sound and reigned in his magic, it having responded to his desire.

"I would not heed that _creature's_ word if I were you." The voice advised.

Harry jumped and whirled, his wand in his hand, to face the man in the chair. The man got up and slowly walked towards the only door in the room, his hands held out meaning no harm, as Harry continued to point his wand at him.

"I will be back. Your friends are most anxious to see you." With that said he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Harry never took his eyes off the door when he left. At the mention of his friends he tensed even more not knowing if the man was saying the truth or if it was a trap.

The poor brunet had not time to think on it as the door flew open and a blond figure flew at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Finally! I was about ready to lose my bloody mind, Harry." Draco whined.

He laughed. "Sorry, Dray."

He got up and moved to the bed, sitting in Draco's lap when the blond sat. He nuzzled Harry's hair while tightening his grip on him.

A throat cleared and Harry turned to his other visitors. Neville and Luna smiled at him with Fred and George next to them. Severus, as usual, stood in a darkened corner with a scowl on his face but Harry could see the relief in his dark eyes. Next to him stood Tonks with her son, his godson, Teddy and …

"Remus!?"


	6. Soul Bound 5

Soul Bound 5

Pained brown eyes smiled sadly at him. Small scars ran from his nose to his mouth. Harry knew that more scars lay beneath his clothing, like the ones across his chest from Buckbeak when he was trying to save Sirius. Unable to hold himself back, Harry launched himself at Remus, the tired mans arms going around him.

"Hey, cub. I'm glad to see that you are awake and in one piece." He murmured into his unruly hair.

Harry nuzzled his face into the mans chest, taking in the smell of forest pine, content in listening to the steady beat of the mans heart beat beneath his ear.

"How long was I out?" His voice was muffled by the shirt but the people in the room still heard. Harry looked up at the faces watching him. It was Severus who answered.

"You were out for a week, Potter. Madam Pomfrey diagnosed that you were magically depleted and that your body decided to shut down, putting you into a magic induced coma. She thought it best to let you 'sleep' it out."

Harry blinked his eyes in surprise at the dark man. He had no idea how magic he had used during the battle, but hearing it from his Potions Professor who liked to tell it as is had his mind reeling.

"I used that much magic? How is that possible?" He looked at them, his emerald eyes pleading.

"No one really knows, Harry. The only one who can answer that the best would be Madam Pomfrey," Neville supplied.

He looked around. "Where is she?"

"She is with the others that survived the war. Don't worry, Harry, she said that she would be by to check on you later so you can ask her then."

Everyone settled themselves in the room to fill Harry in on the after affects of the war and when Voldemort had disapparated.

Harry, with a heavy heart, later discovered that most of the teachers had died fighting, save Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick.

Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and of course Draco were the only Slytherins left, as poor Pansy had died saving Theo from a stray Cutting Curse and the others having died from siding with Voldemort. A handful of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were left and most were Gryfindors.

Harry turned to the twins.

"What about your family?" He regretted his question when they looked sadly to the floor.

"Ginny was killed as well as father. Bill lost an arm and Charlie's leg is crippled. Ron was hit by too many Crucios, like Nevilles parents. Mom is barely sane right now." The twins clasped hands tightly.

His mind was whirling. Ginny was dead? Ron was what, insane?!

"What about Hermione?" He dreaded the answer. Hermione was like his big sister and if something had happened to her…well he tried not to think to hard on it.

"She was hit by a curse that we don't know, Harry. She's not hurt but…She can't hear, Harry."

A tear slide down his cheek, at least she was sane and alive. But inside he wanted to scream. Why? WHY? This wasn't supposed to happen. Voldemort was supposed to be dead, his friends alive and well. He was supposed to be free.

"Harry, calm down. Right now you need to focus on what needs to come next and be rational about it," Remus whispered in his ear as he rubbed his back comfortingly.

Harry knew he was right so he took a deep breath. He would fix this. No matter the cost.

"First things first; where are we?" He looked at Draco who was lazely laying on the bed. The blond looked up from examining his nails and opened his mouth but another answered.

"This would be my safe house. I brought you here with the help of your friends. And as a thank you."

Harry turned his head towards the unfamiliar, yet familiar, voice.

"_Lucien!"_

"_I love you…"_

_AN: Thanks to Del O for pointing out my mistakes. And thank you all for the reviews. Sorry that i haven't updated in a while i will try to do so more often.  
_


	7. Soul Bound 6

Soul Bound 6

Rina: Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile, but all of this summer my job was crazy and now all of this senior stuff. UGH!! Anyhow here is another chapter for all of you. Enjoy and sorry.

Long curly silver-black hair fell past slim but obviously muscled shoulders. Pale skin on the mans' chest peaked through the black dress shirt he wore. Harry marveled at such paleness, it could almost be mistaken for marble. His blue jeans hugged his hips like a second skin, but it was the mans' face that held his attention.

Facial shadows ran along his lower jaw and chin and up to shadow his upper lip. He traced the sharp nose and high cheek bones to the mans' impossibly blue eyes **(A/N: they are blue right?)**. They were a cold blue, not like how Malfoy Sr.'s used to be but they still held a cruelty to them and just beneath it Harry could see an underlying sadness in them and also warmth, empathy and wonder towards him and his friends.

Harry blushed when he realized he was still staring and averted his eyes, playing with his long hair. He shook his head, his hair flying, to clear his thoughts. Bloody hell! He was acting like a school girl!

The battle weary teen turned back to see that had his face tilted up as if scenting the air. His face showed shock, confusion and recognition then a brief glimpse of happiness till the calm mask once again settled on his face.

Swirling ice blue eyes settled on his face, his eyes clashing with green, as if searching for something. He found it, if his smile was anything to go by.

"Forgive me my rudeness. My name is Lucien and welcome to my home," He gave a deep bow at the waist, maintaining eye contact with Harry all the while. "Your friends have told me a lot about you. I extend my hospitalities and gratefulness for saving my life, Harry Potter."

Harry tried with all his might to quell the blush staining his cheeks but it was of no use. He tilted his head down so that his hair would cover his face but the damage was already done. He fidgeted in Remus' lap, causing the man to stifle a laugh and hold onto the blushing boy.

Draco watched in mild amusement and protectiveness. Harry was his best friend, his brother in all but blood, and if this man, _lycan, _did anything to make him cry he would make it so that Voldemort seemed like a kitten to him. He would do anything to make him happy and safe.

**Flash Back**

Draco watched from the Astronomy Tower, as Potter hurriedly crossed the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, occasionally stopping to see if he was being followed. His brow furrowed as curiosity bloomed. Unwanted came the fear, fear that Potter might get hurt.

Draco shook it off and quickly ran down the towers stairs, through the halls, the main hall and out into the darkened grounds.

The full moon illuminated Potters form just before he entered the forest.

"Foolish Gryffindor (sp?)." he hissed as he quickened his pace.

He stealthily moved across the grounds, trying to quiet his breathing when he reached the forest edge.

The blond was thankful for the moons light once he entered the forest. He growled in frustration. Potter was no where in sight. He traveled further in hopes of finding the sneaky boy, and hopefully in one piece.

Draco searched for what seemed like hours and he was just about to give up. With a sigh he turned to go back to the school.

"You shall have our pledge to help, young Harry," The voice obviously was not Potters and Draco wondered who it belonged to.

"Thank you, Firenze. Your help will be needed." Harrys' soft almost feminine voice replied. "As far as I can tell the war will be in at least three days time."

So as not to get caught, he quickly hid behind a massive tree and continued to listen till the voices began to get closer and draw to a close. The sounds of hooves hitting the ground made his eyes grow wide. CENTAURS?! Harry was striking a deal with the centaurs! Dracos respect in Harry grew even more.

"Then you shall see us soon, young Harry. Fair well till then." A thundering of hooves sounded in the distance till all was silent.

"I fear this is the last we will see of each other, Firenze my friend." Came the others sad reply.

Potters steps were silent and Draco had to strain just to hear him. Soon Potters steps stopped all together.

"You can come out, Draco. I won't bite." He snickered.

The blond stepped from behind the tree slowly and began to look at the other boy.

At the beginning of the year Draco had begun to notice Harry more and more since his falling out of his fathers foot steps. Draco, once he realized he was free of a dark path, began to keep a better eye on Potter and now that he was up close he could see the changes in detail.

Where once short uncroped hair used to be, was now a waterfall of black. Potter had long ago forsaken his glasses for an eyesight correction potion and his once bright green eyes were now impossible emeralds. Sadly his height had not changed.

"Harry, you know that I no longer follow my father, right" He continued at his nod. "The last time I extended my hand was because of him, now I ask again of my own will, will you be my friend?" He held out his hand. Harry looked at it then smiled.

**End Flash Back**


	8. AN

Hey every one. So far I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed and what not with my stories. Right now I have writers block so advice would be welcome and at this moment I have a poll open for a oneshot so go ahead and vote.


	9. Soul Bound 7

Soul Bound 7

Lucian laughed at the small humans actions. When he was facing his enemy he had thought he was done for. In some ways Voldemort reminded him of Victor with his need to wipe out 'impure' races. It made his blood boil thinking about the man who had taken his soul mate from him. He remembered laying on the ground after being struck by the crucio and seeing Sonja's face. Her long dark hair and lethal body standing over him. Soon the curse was gone and he blearily realized that Raze was beside him. Two others followed in a protective stance in front of him and for one crazy moment he thought that one of them was Sonja till they spoke and he realized that it was a male. He never could think on it more as his vision blurred and he blacked out.

As he continued to look at the human he could hardly believe that someone so young and small could face someone so menacing and more powerful. When Harry looked up again he thought to himself, _no he is not a boy, he's a man._

All thoughts were halted as some of the rooms' occupants stomachs growled. One of the loudest being Harry's. Everyone laughed at his sheepish look. Lucian himself gave a deep chuckle as he opened the room door.

"Come this way and I will take you to the dining hall to eat and meet the rest of the Clan. Raze will also be informing the others you are here."

They walked down the hall with Harry next to Lucian and Draco behind him. Harry turned slight to look at the tall man.

"What do you mean by Clan?" was his whispered question. Lucian gave him a smile.

"We are a Clan of werewolves, Mister Potter," he relaxed at Harrys smile, having been tense incase Harry would panic at werewolves.

"Please call me Harry." He implored. "A Clan of werewolves, huh? I didn't think I'd live to see a clan of werewolves."

Severus gave a snort from the back of the group. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the man. He then turned his attention to Remus and he gave him a look of concern.

"Are you okay with this, Remus?" Harry didn't know if Remus' inner wolf could handle being around other wolves, especially so close to his family and his concern was apparent.

Remus gave him a knowing look and, holding Teddy in his arms, walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry noticed that they had stopped walking as some realized that they had no idea how Remus was handling himself surrounded by other werewolves.

"I am fine, Harry, no need to worry. As it is Moony has been very good so far, a lot calmer." Remus looked down at his son than back at Harry as he held his son out to him. Harry gingerly took his godson in his arms. "And so should you, Harry. Every thing will be fine."

Harry gave him a smile and resumed walking, cooing at Teddy the rest of the way and laughing occasionally when the child would change his hair and eyes to look like his.

Lucian cleared his throat. "Besides, Harry, I had the Clan meet Remus already and every one has already accepted him and his family." He told him as they reached a massive oak door.

Harry looked at him and many emotions ran through him. Lucian had done much for him without realy knowing who he was. On impulse, being mindful of Teddy, he leaned up and gave Lucian a peck on the cheek and a grateful hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in his ear. He stepped back from the shocked wolf just as the door opened to reveal Raze.

"_Don't look. Just look at me. SONJA! Just look at me."_


	10. Soul Bound 8

Soul Bound 8

Harry POV

My mind felt like it was about to burst. So many questions and emotions flowing through, the most disturbing were the vision from someone. As much as I would like to cast them aside and ignore them I couldn't, they were significant to my life that much I knew. Luna had once told me to never ignore images or voices in your head if they weren't familiar. The visions and such had increased, seemed more clear, since meeting Lucian, but I think on that later.

At the moment all I could concentrate on was my godson in my arms, my friends and family alive, and to see Remus actually smiling. I for one would have thought that he would be struggling to control his wolf amongst these lycans, but wasn't. He was at ease, comfortable and he seemed to glow, and it wasn't because of the baby either.

The feeling of something wet hitting my cheek brought me out of my thought process and I chuckled as I looked down at Teddy's smiling face and, for the moment, bright green eyes with flecks of blue. This silly little baby could bring a smile to any ones face. I lifted the giggling bundle up and blew in his stomach, his shrieking laughter flooding the halls.

Lucian would often step closer to me, seemingly looking closer at Teddy, but I think it was for a different reason. He wasn't anything like Remus or Greyback. If anything Lucian was more beautiful in a rugged way, sadly his hair and antics kind of reminded me of Sirius. I sighed and shook my head. Remus gave me a look of concern but I just shrugged at him.

I looked at him and many emotions ran through me. Lucian had done much for us-me- without really knowing who we were. On impulse, being mindful of Teddy, I leaned up and gave Lucian a peck on the cheek and a grateful hug.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. I stepped back from the shocked wolf just as the door opened to reveal Raze.

**

I'm gonna try making the chapters shorter so I can get them done faster. I REALLY am sorry for taking so long. I've been sick a lot my grandma and I keep starting wars as so on and so forth. But here's another chapter. Merry Christmas or Happy Solstice


End file.
